


Until You Love Me

by Accidental_Ducky



Category: Gladiator (2000)
Genre: Commodus/OC, F/M, Sibling Incest, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidental_Ducky/pseuds/Accidental_Ducky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commodus had a younger sister who mostly kept to herself; he looked at her in a way no brother should look at their sibling. This is the night it all comes boiling over and he claims what was never his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until You Love Me

"Do you truly love me, little sister?" Varia looks down at the marble floor as Commodus twirls a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Of course, you know that I do," she answers softly, not daring to meet her brother's gaze. She didn't like what she saw there the few times that she had, the green irises no longer offering her comfort. There is a fire burning in those eyes, fed by his madness and grief. "I've always loved you, Brother." He lifts her face until she has no other choice than to look up at him, grip on her jaw firm enough to make her eyes water. "Why do you suddenly doubt this?"

"Explain why you were with that soldier." _That's what this is about?_ She had only walked through the gardens with the soldier, discussing poetry and their future together. He was a good man that her father had approved of and she had never loved someone as much as she loved him.

"Caius and I are betrothed, remember? Father agreed to it before he left to Germania." Commodus' grip on her jaw tightens, forcing a whimper of pain to escape her.

" _I_ am the Emperor and your guardian now and I _forbid_ you to marry him." The hand on Varia's jaw lowers to one side of her neck, no longer causing pain, though she still felt uncomfortable with his nearness. "Do you understand, Varia?" Feeling bold, Varia narrows her eyes into a glare, pale green clashing with his darker shade in twin rages. "Answer me, little sister."

"Yes, Highness," she grits out, hands curled into fists at her sides and shaking. It wasn't fair that he could ruin her only hope of escape like this. She wanted to be away from the palace, safe in a villa and far from his lingering touches. Commodus' eyes darken, like he knew every thought racing through her mind in that instant, and he pushes her roughly against the wall with his free hand gripping her bony hip. He rests his forehead against hers, breath hot and uneven against her face. "W-what are you—" She's cut off when Commodus crushes his lips to her own in a bruising kiss, head forced back and cracking against the wall. She was dazed for a moment, unable to react as she tried to regain her senses. He takes her not fighting back as encouragement, leaving a trail of wet kisses along her jaw to her ear.

He's the only person she's ever trusted in her life since Lucilla was always busy looking after him and their father was busy with his wars, and Varia had been pushed into the shadows as the youngest child. Commodus had taken her under his wing when most brother scorned their sisters, seeming like a god in her eyes. But now, with him panting against her, she wasn't entirely sure how to proceed.

Lucilla had never approved, always sending Varia to her room when Commodus was too near, but Varia had always thought the older woman jealous. They'd returned a few days ago and Varia learned the truth, Lucilla telling her everything that could happen now that Varia was a woman grown. Things like this, uncontrollable situations, were never meant to happen before marriage and certainly not between siblings.

"What's wrong," Commodus demands when he finally takes notice that she's gone rigid.

"I've talked to our sister," Varia admits hesitantly," she says what you've taught me is wrong. Brothers and sisters should not behave in such a manner." He tenses, head resting in the crook of her neck and not moving for a long while. Varia felt too hot with him still against her, like Apollo was focusing every beam of sunlight on her. "Lucilla said that it was good I never let you go too far so that I am still worthy of a marriage." In a flurry of movements that Varia had never expected, Commodus had her pinned beneath him on her bed with his face barely a hair's breadth from hers.

"It does not matter what our sister tells you," he growls, madness blooming in his eyes," you are mine, little sister. _You belong to me_." She winces at the harshness of his words, a tear running down one flushed cheek. She wasn't strong like Lucilla was and Commodus was frightening her. "I will not share you with another." He presses his lips against hers again, biting her lower lip until they parted with a gasp of pain and he could slip his tongue inside.

 _This is wrong, he's never been so aggressive, so_ mean _to me before._ She wanted to shout at the tops of her lungs that he wasn't supposed to be doing this, that he was supposed to be the nurturing figure that made her feel safe.

"Please," she whispers as his hands begin to roam over her body," don't do this." Commodus ignores her entirely, lips searching for the spot on her neck that never failed to make her react. She moans, back arching when he finds it, and bringing her even closer to his hard body. Commodus chuckles, one of his hands grasping her backside and grinding his hips against hers.

"You see, dear sister, what you do to me? You know that you enjoy this as much as I do." Varia squeezes her eyes shut, bottom lip trapped between her teeth to prevent anymore noises from escaping. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing her body was rebelling against her mind. "Don't hold in your pleasure, I want to hear you." He nips at her neck again, that damnable spot just near her shoulder, soothing it with his tongue afterwards and leaving a mark there for the world to see.

 _She's mine_ , the forming bruise would scream _, she belongs to me!_

"By the time I'm done," Commodus promises," you will be screaming my name to the gods." He pulls off her stola and underclothes roughly, the only barriers she had to protect her from her brother. The feeling of having the soft fabric and leather torn from her made Varia shout in pain, instinctively trying to cover herself and get away with no real success. Commodus presses his weight further on her as she tries to squirm away from his intruding fingers. He's never touched her like this before and the feeling was uncomfortable at best.

"Commodus, do not—" One sharp look from him has her mouth snapping closed in fear, the fingers of his hand still focused between her thighs. Slowly, she forces herself to relax with the hope that he would finish whatever this was. She didn't have any other way out of this short of calling for help and, even if she did grow brave enough to do so, the guards would do nothing since her attacker is Caesar.

"That's it, Varia, let go," he whispers against her lips. She could feel herself growing wet from his ministrations, a dull pleasure masking some of the throbbing pain that his probing fingers caused. She didn't like it, she wanted it to end, but she could do nothing while pinned in place so thoroughly. An involuntary moan slips out, her hips bucking up to meet him without her permission.

It wasn't fair, she didn't want this at all yet her own body was betraying her. It was responding to him in the exact way he wanted despite the fact that she wanted nothing more than to run away where he could never lay eyes on her again. "Pl-please…. _Please_." His mouth lowers to her breasts, sucking on the hardened peaks that awaited him there. Every breath that leaves her mouth comes out as a gasp, spurring her brother on. Shaking fingers clutch at the sheets, eyes screwed shut and lips slighted parted as moans come out in a continuous stream.

She could feel an unbearable pressure building up inside of her when his fingers stroke a part of her that caused pleasure to course through her veins like fire. Commodus makes happy noises when he feels her muscles contract around his fingers, green eyes darting up to see her. He could see the lust there, if only faintly, her eyes hooded and fingers of one hand tangled in his short hair. The strands were soft against her skin, like feathers she plucked from the ground in summer.

His warm mouth leaves her breasts to kiss her again, ensuring her lips would be as bruised and sore tomorrow as the rest of her body. "Commodus, what's…." A sharp gasp interrupts when his thumb finds the bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. "…Happening?" She arched against him again, hardened nipples rubbing against his tunic and creating a delicious friction. Something was happening inside of her, the pleasure growing and that pressure low in her belly growing taunt.

"Do not worry, little sister." He presses another hard kiss against her lips, pulling a groan out of her when he moves to bite at her neck and collarbone. "Just let go for me."

"Commodus!" Pleasure bursts inside of her, sparks dancing behind her eyelids as her body shuddered beneath him. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before, a pure rapture that made her long for more if it meant feeling like this. A sudden pain brings her crashing back to earth with a scream, muffled by her brother's mouth. Tears are once again making trails down her cheeks as her pleasure-riddled brain fights to understand what happened. "Wha-what did you do?!"

"Shh," he soothes, kissing her tears away," it always hurts at first, but it will get better. It will feel a hundred times better than what you just experienced, Varia, but I need you to relax." His voice is tight and strained near Varia's ear, his arms supporting most of his weight on either side of her head. His stubble was scratchy against her smooth cheek, but the real discomfort came from between her legs where, she realizes a second later, he'd buried his hard member inside of her.

She begins to struggle against him as tears blind her vision, the horror and revulsion of the act coming back tenfold. "Get off me," she sobs loudly, beating on his chest with her fists. "You can't— No man will want to marry me!" Commodus pins her hands above her head with one of his own, face merely inches from hers. There is darkness in his eyes, that alone informing her that she's pushed him too far this time.

"No other man will lay his filthy hands on you," Commodus growls," _I_ will be the only one to see you in a state of ecstasy." But she wasn't feeling ecstasy, she was feeling pain and betrayal of the worst kind. No brother in his right mind would force themselves upon their younger sister, but Commodus hasn't been in his right mind since coming back from Germania.

 _This is all wrong, big brothers are supposed to help you heal not be the cause of your bruises_.

Commodus slowly begins to move, ignoring Varia's pleas for him to stop. He draws almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward again and again, his breathing coming faster and groans more frequent. He never notices when Varia shuts her eyes and turns her face away from him, trying to picture Caius on top of her instead. She wanted it over with, so perhaps if she made him feel the way she had a moment ago, he'd leave her be.

With the hope kindled, she arches against him and feels the smallest bit of pleasure from the movement. She didn't want pleasure, she just wanted him finished so she could wash her body until she could no longer feels his hands on her. His free hand grasps her leg tightly, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist so he was deeper than before, blunt nails digging into the sensitive flesh.

"Little sister," he grunts, burying his face in the crook of her shoulder. The hold he has on her wrists grows tighter, more bruises that she would count later on. He bites down on the sensitive skin of her neck as he comes undone, muscles straining and hips bucking against her. It seemed to take forever before he finished, collapsing beside her in the large bed with an arm wrapped about her middle to ensure her back stayed pressed against his toned chest.

The hand that had been around her wrists moves beneath her head like a pillow, smelling of sweat and something almost primal. He presses a chaste kiss between her bare shoulder blades, licking some of the reddened skin there like he had all the right in the world. It was possessive like the arm around her waist, a silent way to announce her as his for the rest of eternity.

"I love you, Sister." Varia doesn't answer him, staring straight ahead instead while he falls into a light sleep. _How could anyone love a brother that would willingly do this? For that matter, how could Commodus do this without an ounce of remorse?_ It was a completely mystery to Varia, her body aching in the places he'd abused, throbbing and stinging like the lashes her father delivered when he was in a foul mood. One thing was for certain, keeping her from falling over the edge into the dark abyss that was waiting to swallow her whole.

Varia would kill Commodus for this.


End file.
